YellowHead Wikia:Discord
The YellowHead series has an official Discord server. It can be accessed through the widget on the right. Verification You must be verified manually by one of the admins before participating in the server. When you join, you will be sent to a #verification channel, where you can then be verified and join the rest of the server. Rules Yes, believe it or not, we have rules. If you violate these rules, then there will be consequences. Each violation varies on it's severity and which rule is broken. By being in this server, you agree to each rule and accept full responsibility if such the occasion arises that you violated one or more of these terms. # No extreme swearing, racial slurs, or any form of Cyber Bullying. #* This should be pretty candid. If you are verbally assaulting people, you will only get a warning before your ban. Despite how common this is, it's actually a serious violation. We want to keep this a friendly server. Showing rebellious behavior won't help you here. # No Staff Disrespect. #* If a staff member tells you to do something, you are better off on obeying their request. Talking back to staff will not be tolerated. You only get one warning for this. # Obey Discord Guidelines. #* Don't do anything that breaks against Discord's Terms of Service. This includes no raiding, NSFW or pornographic images posted on any chats, anything illegal. # Don't be rebellious. #* If you came here to crap post, rebel against the staff or the community, your presence is not welcome here. You will be immediately banned if we figure out this is your intention. # Please post relevant content to the channels they belong. #* Don't post memes in the general channel or any other chat other than the server titled memes. You wouldn't be surprised how people don't use common sense on a very self explanatory rule. You only get two warnings for this. # Do not threaten Staff or any other user. #* This ties to a few posted rules, but if you show intent on threatening to raid the server, or attack any staff or member, you will be automatically banned. # Do not bypass bans. #* When we ban people, it means we don't want them here. Evading your ban will only tick us off even more. If we find out you are evading, you will be banned. Inviting banned users will also serve yourself a ban. This ties with the rebellious behavior rules along with raiding. #Keep Chats reasonably sophisticated. #*This ties in with rule 5. Don't post obnoxious spam or images in general. Keep that in the memes channel. Posting obnoxious spam in general is impression and it makes this server unorganized. I'm feeling a lot more lenient with this, so I'll only dish out five warnings for this. This isn't meant to be mean, but if you're going to spam obnoxious content, at least keep them contained in the memes channel. These rules are pretty simple to follow. If we all abide by these guidelines, we can make this an enjoyable server.